


OTP Prompts Starring Evan and Connor

by liaf_sdrow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, i'm going to take prompts from tumblr and stuff and write evan and connor in so have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaf_sdrow/pseuds/liaf_sdrow
Summary: Every chapter is a different OTP prompt! Person A is Evan and Connor is B. When a Person C is necessary Jared steps in and when a Person D is needed I think Alana or Zoe might stop in idk I haven't thought about it too much.





	1. Evan And Connor, In A Hammock, S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new thing I'm trying and here're the dirty deets: I'm going to alternate posting this and my other fic every day so it's less stuff you know okay alright happy reading!
> 
> Alright prompt for this is from brainboxy on tumblr: Hi friends just here to remind you to not imagine your otp in a hammock together. Don't imagine Person B is asleep on Persn A's chest and definitely don't imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep.
> 
> Today was fucking crazy so I'm sorry for anything.

It was the middle of October in their first year out of high school. Connor had gone to a college to study Sociology, and Evan was still here, working at the Craft Barn to save up for college. Soon his mom was going to finish her classes and hopefully get a better job so... maybe Evan can go to college? Maybe.

The air was nippy when they climbed over the fence to get into the orchard. Evan still was worried about the breaking in thing, but it's been more than half a year since they started doing this. They walked along the trees until Connor stopped.

"You know, I think I'm getting a bit tired..." Connor said, faking a yawn and an arm stretch.

"B-but we just got here..." Evan's stuttering had gotten better around Connor, but it still made random guest appearances once in a while.

"Good thing I packed this!" Connor pulled out a hammock in it's package.

"Do we even know how to work that thing?" Evan said. He was feeling happy that he was spending time with his long-distance boyfriend, but he didn't want to fall out of a tree again...

"That's what instructions are for, my dear." Connor booped Evan's nose and got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, they were struggling, to say the least.

"I'm actually tired now... ugh!" Connor was trying to tie it up as best as he could but every time he tied the other end, it fell apart. Even if he managed to tie both sides, it wasn't enough to carry them.

Finally the hammock got up. Connor was sweating, as he had done all of the work. Evan had been the moral support, with shouts of "you got this, baby," and "just one more knot!"

Evan got in the hammock. "We did it!" he said as he sat on the edge of it, still careful in case it fell. Then Connor clambored into the hammock. It swung, but didn't fall. Evan let out a breath.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Evan cautiously laid down and Connor got on top of him. "I did all the fucking work."

Connor's head was on Evan's chest and his arms were wrapped around Evan's waist. Evan put his hands on Connor's back. It felt so good to be back. It had been nearly a month since they had seen each other in person.

"You never would have done it without me, y-you know that..." Connor's eyes started to close and relax on top of Evan. This beautiful creature, Evan's. How amazing. Evan would never grow old of him. He wanted to grow old with him.

"I never would have fucking DONE it if you weren't here..."

"Ha, ha. Well, you-" Evan started.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," Connor mumbled.

"Okay," Evan whispered and Connor's breathing got steady. "Good night, sleep tight, I promise I won't let the bedbugs bite..." And Evan put one foot on the ground to rock the hammock so his Connor would stay asleep and Evan could admire him forever.

Or until Evan fell asleep and it was Connor's turn.


	2. Love ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another OTP prompt for all y'all. I'll put the prompt at the end.

Evan is coming home to his house from a half day of school. He is a preschool teacher. He decided he wanted to be one when he realized he wanted to help kids like him and help them not be so sad, like he had been pretty much all of his life. He wanted to be there for everyone.

"I'm home!" he said tiredly, walking into the house he and Connor had bought a few years ago. It was a cute little one story with a big open living room/dining room/kitchen and two bedrooms. They loved it.

Connor was chilling on the couch reading one of his favorite books, Slaughterhouse Five. "Hey, honey," he started, putting his book down. "Do you want lunch?" Connor stood up. "Or do you want me?" Connor suggestively winked at Evan, who rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm..." Evan tapped his chin in thought. "I think I want..." He walked over to Connor and put his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Lunch." Then Evan pushed Connor towards the kitchen.

Connor begrudgingly took out the ingredients for a PBJ and mumbled "You're going to pay for this tonight, Hansen..."

"Talking to yourself?" Evan asked with a smirk. He picked up the book on the couch and started reading it. Connor brought over his sandwich and threw it on Evan's stomach.

"God, I love you so much..." And Connor leaned down to kiss Evan.

"Guess I got both anyway..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt:
> 
> A: I'm home!  
> B: Do you want lunch... or do you want me?  
> A: Lunch


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another OTP prompt, this one from mile9213 in tumblr:
> 
> A: What are your favorite things about me?
> 
> B: You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, I hope you like! I know I haven't done this in a while, I'm sorry. :(

Connor was being shaken awake at - what time? Too early to be shaken by the shoulders. He opened his eyes, and there was Evan, the love of his life. He smiles despite the fact that he was awake at some ungodly hour. And Connor was definitely a god.

"Connor." Evan said. His face was worried and his forehead was doing that wrinkly thing. Connor put his hand up to Evan's creases and pushed them down. "Connor."

"Gah," Connor mumbled as he pulled Evan into a cuddly bed hug. "What time is it?"

"Currently, 2:38," Evan said as if he had been staring at the clock until he had memorized it. There was no telling how long Evan had been up. Then, into Connor's ear as he started to drift off again, Evan whispered "Do you even like me?"

Connor pulled Evan closer and said softly, "Well, I'm in bed with you, I don't have a shirt on, neither do you, and I'm holding you as tight as I can, so I would think that's a yes from me." At the end he turned into Simon Cowell. Evan laughed in a sigh.

"Well, what are your favorite things about me, then..."

Connor pushed Evan away to look at his face. Connor's hands were around Evan's waist and Evan's hands were clamped around Connor's neck, stuck in his hair. It was like they were slow dancing laying down in bed.

The skin under Evan's eyes was the softest skin, and Connor liked that. His eyelashes were apparent, and Connor liked that. And his ears, they were just,,, there. And not to mention his thoughtful eyes, and his brain, and his fluffy hair that he loved to run his hands through when Evan was panicking or falling asleep or when Connor was just bored and Evan was reading on the couch. He liked everything.

"You."

Evan grinned and pushed his face into Connor's chest. Connor liked that.

And they kissed and fell asleep.


	4. Choose Your Own Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you pick a number and I do that for Evan and Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! A new thing, I guess, just pick a number.

Pick one and I'll do it in the next chapter, just comment and it'll happen.

 

1\. First Kiss

2\. Shy Kiss

3\. Surprise Kiss

4\. Lazy Kiss

5\. Cute Kiss

6\. Forehead Kiss

7\. Passionate Kiss

8\. Heated Kiss

9\. Sad Kiss

10\. Goodbye Kiss

11\. Reunion Kiss

12\. Funny Kiss

 

Comment!


	5. Cute Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to alex_unionjack for this one! :)

"Hey, guess what?" Connor poked Evan while they were studying in Connor's room. Evan thinks it's nice here. He likes the smell. It smells like Connor. It makes Evan feel close to what's right in the world. And it was cozy in here. It was big, but there were a lot of just things that were just Connor. The shelves were full of books that were... Connor, and little things that were just... him. Evan could survive here forever. And there was a mini-fridge.

Evan's head turned but his eyes were still on the page, trying to finish the sentence. "Chic-ken Bu-tt..." And he smiled and moved his eyes to Connor's. They were leaning against his bed, which was oddly a canopy bed with black lace on top. Evan thought it was weird at first but he's gotten used to it. He's spent a lot of time in that bed.

Connor smiled and laughed and put his eyes down to his hands.

"No." He looked up. His eyes were smiling and so were his cheeks. "This."

He leaned forward and caught Evan on the lips. And Evan kissed, too. His hands landed on Connor's shoulders, and, well, you can imagine what follows.


	6. Sad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PatchworkRabbit for this

Connor and Evan were eating lunch in their little corner, and Evan was acting a little distant, staring at the ground and pulling little mini-bite sized pieces of sandwich, pinching them with his fingers until they were flat, and then putting them in his mouth. When Connor said hi, he hardly even responded.

"Hey, Ev." Connor put a hand on Evan's shoulder, and he flinched back, actual fear in his eyes. Then he blinked it out and tried to relax. It didn't work very well.

"I-I'm sorry..." He started pinching another piece of sandwich. "It's... just..." Tears started to well up. "My... dad... is coming..." He choked. "Home..." And small little tears fell onto his sandwich.

"Evan, I know... no." He flops over on the ground next to Evan. "Lie down."

Evan flops down next to Connor, staring him in the eye. He's scared.

Connor hugs Evan, holding him tightly with the grassy ground beneath them. He doesn't care if people are looking. They always look, anyway.

They stay there for a while, Connor hugging, Evan hiding, people looking, until Evan surfaced and gives Connor a wet kiss.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my other thing Family Friends which y'all should read if you don't already. In the fic this isn't their first kiss but it is here idc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Goggles_McGee for this one

Evan’s hands were in his lap, and he was smiling a little bit, and a tear was falling down his face. Without thinking twice, Connor reached up and wiped it away with his thumb and left his hand lightly wrapped around Evan’s face. They were keeping eye contact. And Connor could see flecks of gold, a little bit, in Evan’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you? For real?” Connor whispered. Evan blinked once, his lashes wet, and then closed his eyes again and didn’t open them, and Connor dove in.

Well, dove in is the wrong word for what Connor was doing. It was like he had shown up to the beach all ready to go swimming and had to get used to the water first. He tiptoed in, he kissed Evan lightly, at first. And then he was up to his ankles, and he was tilting his face and Evan was tilting his. And then he was knee deep and Connor was pushing forward for more and so was Evan. And he got used it and dove in then.

They ended up, somehow, laying on the grass with Evan’s head in Connor's chest, so still, like he was listening for a heartbeat, and Evan’s arms around him, and Connor’s arms around Evan’s waist.


	8. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dirvanth for this

It must have been six in the morning because the sun was just starting to shine out of the window in Evan's room. He had one window in his room, while Connor had three. He had a corner room.

Connor's eyes were being pried open by the sun. Fuck. Can't the sun let him sleep for one second? He gets up and steps over all the shit on the floor in Evan's room, all of the cups and plates and books and papers, to get to the window to close the curtains. He turns and finally, it's dark. He's wiping his eyes and falling asleep on his way back to the bed when he sees that Evan is sitting up in the bed and opening his eyes. Connor must have shaken him awake. The bed isn't that big, not that it's a problem.

"Hey," Connor says as he climbs back into the bed and presses Evan's body (clothed, don't get all excited) into his, and then reached down and kissed him, softly, for just a second, but it warmed Connor more than any blankets or fire could. "G'night..." And he closed his eyes.

"Gooooooooood niiiiiiiiiiight..." Evan breathed, and settled into Connor's chest.


	9. Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion kiss thanks to fandomactsofkindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can keep commenting for more kisses, I love this

Evan was waiting anxiously for the plane to fly in. Why was everything always late? He was sweating so hard with his hands wrapped around the flowers he bought for Connor's return after a seven day (that's 7! SEVEN) trip to... somewhere fancy. At least Connor wouldn't be able to tell his sweat from the water that was on the flowers.

Finally, he saw Connor's shoulder-length hair above everything - Connor just kept growing. He was looking down at Zoe and laughing at something she said. Cynthia and Larry were holding hands. It's good that this trip brought them closer, but Evan wanted his Connor back. (SEVEN DAYS)

He was walking to Connor as fast as he could and he wrapped his hands around Connor's waist. He smelled so good. Just like himself. And his shirt was so soft. He felt Connor's arms around him, too, and everything was okay, except for the endless noise around them that made Evan feel small. But it's okay. This is Connor.

"Hey," Connor whispers.

"Hi..." Evan responds. Then Evan looks up at Connor and looks at his face for a second, noticing all the things he couldn't before through Snapchat or Facetime, like his freckles and those cheeks. They're going to need to make up a week of not being together! And then the blissful second is over, and Connor leans down to kiss Evan, and they can hear Zoe says jokingly, "ew, get a room," and Evan can just feel the presence of so many homophobes around them but Evan doesn't really care (that much) because here is Connor.

And here is home.

**Author's Note:**

> You like?


End file.
